


Gotta Get Me Some

by tricksterity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, altar!sex, lots of random pagan witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam finds himself tied to a pagan altar in the middle of a freezing forest, nearly completely naked and bleeding, it's not what he was expecting his night to be like. He can't tell if it's a good thing or a bad thing that the witches are summoning Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Get Me Some

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bit of a weakness for Gabriel-as-Loki

So being tied to an altar in a freezing forest in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly how Sam Winchester had been planning his evening. He and Dean had caught wind of a couple of pagan witches in Liberty, Indiana and decided that they'd be easy enough to gank – that was, if they didn't scare them back into normal teenage lives. The plan was that Dean would check out how many of them there were, get back to Sam and the both of them would go in together, except that Dean hadn't come back and Sam had waited for an hour before he decided 'fuck it', and went into the forest himself. Turned out that Dean was nowhere to be found and the 'couple of pagan witches' ended up being quite a few, completely crazy, psychopathic pagan witches who managed to surprise Sam and knock him out.

And that was how he managed to be tied to a pagan altar in the forest, almost completely naked and bleeding from multiple cuts across his torso and arms; the twenty-plus witches chanting around him. He'd tried to get out of his ropes, but unfortunately one of them must have been a girl scout, because he wasn't going anywhere soon. Looking around, everything looked about right – herbs tied together lining the salt circles, sigils placed around with candles and bowls of God-knows-what, and… oh, crap. Sam wasn't sure whether he should be relieved or terrified that his eyes had just fallen on the symbol for Loki. Next to that was a binding sigil, and next to that was an oppression sigil. The witches were smart, he'd give them that, calling Loki and then using those sigils to bind him and keep him inside the circle… unfortunately those wouldn't effectively hold an archangel.

The chanting got louder and Sam's blood-deprived brain couldn't quite make out most of the Latin, but whatever it was, it wasn't sounding good. The wind picked up and the flames on the candles fluttered but never went out. The chanting and haunting singing came to a crescendo, and then with an entrance worthy of his name, Loki appeared in the middle of the circle, hands in his pockets and a lollipop in his mouth. Immediately all of the witches - bar one - fell to their knees, bowed their heads and laid their arms out in complete synchronization that it was actually rather awe-inspiring. Sam vaguely wondered how long it had taken them to get that level of organization, and if they practiced it on a daily basis, like some weird, fucked-up dance routine.

"Well, I haven't been summoned in a very long time, and this is a perfect ritual. Haven't seen one of these in decades…" Gabriel drawled, easily fitting back into his Trickster façade and Sam rolled his eyes. The head priestess took a step forward, her face hidden in shadow by her black cloak and the red stone hanging around her neck shone in the candlelight.

"Loki, my Lord, we are honored that you have come to us tonight," she said in a husky, seductive voice that Sam found himself cringing at. Gabriel barked out a quick laugh and took a few steps towards her.

"Well I was summoned, I didn't exactly have a choice in being dragged halfway across the world, so this had better be good," he snapped. "Although, you did get the ritual absolutely perfect, so I won't kill you on the spot," he said, and Sam sent bitchface number #45 at the archangel's back – you're being annoying as hell, just get on with it. Gabriel seemed to sense it as he turned around and burst out into laughter as he spied Sam tied up spread-eagle on the altar in nothing but his boxers.

"Mind telling me what's so hilarious, Loki?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised as Gabriel sauntered towards him.

"Sam Winchester, just the person I wanted to see. How are ya, Sasquatch?" Gabriel asked, amusement shimmering in his golden-hazel eyes.

"I'm playing the piano, what does it look like? I'm tied to a fucking altar," Sam deadpanned, sending his boyfriend another bitchface. Gabriel practically skipped the last few steps to the altar and smiled down at Sam, licking his lollipop in a hideously suggestive manner.

"Well, that doesn't look too comfortable," he teased, his lips twitching up.

"Well obviously it isn't, please untie me," Sam asked, but Gabriel took a few steps back and raised his eyebrows.

"Why on Earth would I do that, Sammy?" he asked with an overly innocent expression.

"Because I am tied up and bleeding on a pagan altar, and that is generally not a good thing for said bleeder," he said bluntly.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy," Gabriel said in a singsong voice as he approached the altar again. "You should know about my bondage kink by now, why would I ever pass up this opportunity?" he said in a stage whisper, loud enough so that all the witches could hear, and Sam flushed.

"Fucking hell, can we not do this in front of the crazy pagan worshippers?" Sam hissed as menacingly as he could from his position. Gabriel leant down to Sam's ear and this time really whispered into his ear. "I may be an archangel Sammy, but I'm also quite the exhibitionist," he teased, gently licking the shell of Sam's ear. Sam resisted the urge to shudder.

"For fucks sake, seriously?" Sam said angrily, and Gabriel grinned as he once again skipped back to the centre of the circle. Sam looked around and saw that most of the witches were looking up at Gabriel, frowns on their faces and confused as all Hell. Sam knew that they were expecting Loki to arrive, slice Sam up like a good roast dinner and then give them whatever the heck they wanted. Gabriel sucked on his lollipop again and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Sam, who pursed his lips in annoyance.

"Can we please do this somewhere else, I'm not a kinky bastard like you," Sam hissed, and Gabriel just raised an eyebrow.

"Careful Sammy, you're tied to my altar… anything could happen," Gabriel said slyly.

"Yeah, like you letting me go and us getting the Hell outta here," Sam replied.

"But these lovely pagans gave you to me all wrapped up so prettily, it would be rude not to reward them with a show," Gabriel retorted, making an obscenely suggestive gesture with his tongue and lollipop that would usually have Sam jumping him, if he were not tied down.

"Gabe, we discussed this, we are not having public altar sex in front of thirty pagans! Plus the fact that half of them have got to be underage," Sam replied, and the threat of Gabriel's real name made said archangel sigh.

"What if I got rid of the pagans, then could we have kinky altar sex?" Gabriel pouted, looking at Sam with puppy-eyes, although the situation was usually reversed.

"…Fine," Sam sighed, knowing that asking any more would probably result in Gabriel saying no, and then being embarrassingly screwed – literally - in front of the witches. Gabriel's eyes lit up and he whirled around the face the priestess, and the rest of the pagans began to get up.

"This has been a lovely chat and all, ladies, but I'd really like to have sex on my altar with my boyfriend who unfortunately doesn't like an audience, so catch ya later!" he said happily. He raised up a hand and snapped his fingers before the priestess could say anything, and everyone from the clearing disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" Sam asked.

"Oh, possibly to the biggest Christian church in the world," Gabriel said smugly, before his lollipop disappeared and he practically jumped on Sam. "Now, where were we?" he purred, and it was safe to say that Sam couldn't have wished for a better outcome of his night.


End file.
